Technical Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure generally relates to wood, lumber or boards, like hardwood flooring, and devices and methods of scanning thereof.
Description of the Related Art
Wood, as used herein, may refer to any wood, lumber, or boards that may be cut, processed, etc. to become the finished product, like hardwood flooring. As such, in order to make sure that the wood is free of defects, the wood needs to be scanned. Board scanners, like hardwood flooring scanners, or hardwood flooring scanning systems, are known and currently used by some hardwood flooring manufacturers and suppliers. However, to date, the scanners or systems that are currently being used are limited to visual defects and can not find underlying splits and shakes. In addition, the scanning systems currently used are not very accurate.
Therefore, it is readily apparent that there is a recognizable unmet need for a scanning system for wood, like hardwood flooring, that is more accurate than known systems and can find underlying splits and shakes. The instant disclosure of a scanning system for wood is designed to address at least one or more of the above mentioned problems.